


Grand Re-Opening

by LadySalamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, exceedingly light dom/sub, exceedingly light humiliation, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalamander/pseuds/LadySalamander
Summary: Ignis is still getting used to the loss of his sight, frustrated and unsure about how it will affect the status - quo of his relationship with Gladio. Gladio reminds him that they will move forward through this together.Written for Jayy for the FFXV Naughty Secret Santa! Signed up for smut and I got the feels instead lol.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Grand Re-Opening

Ignis had stumbled into the wrong place, he knew it. The air was all wrong. It felt small, tight, a little claustrophobic. What was next to the drug store? Shit, he couldn't remember. He'd never asked and when he could look, he never had. He realized with a twist in his gut that he only knew the drug store; in his blindness the street around it was just a blank slate, devoid of even darkness. 

Wait, was he even on the right street? Ignis swallowed, and prayed that he hadn't wandered into someone's house, and if he had that they would excuse his blindness, laugh it off and show him the way and consider themselves good samaritans…

"Mister S.?" The voice was feminine, familiar. It was not at all a voice Ignis had been expecting to hear that day.

"Mister S.! Astrals, it’s good to see a familiar face!” It was Lilith, or at least, that’s what she called herself. Ignis didn’t know if that was her real name, and honestly he didn’t care. He knew her as professional young proprietress of Ifrit’s Garden, a lingerie shop he had frequented, sometimes with Gladio, back in Insomnia. Ignis moved further into the shop, feeling for the racks with the end of his cane, trying to find his way to the source of her voice. 

“Likewise,” he replied. “Although, I’m afraid I don’t see much anymore.”

“Damn,” Lilith breathed. “What happened?”

“I was lucky enough to not be in Insomnia when Niflheim attacked, and unlucky enough to be in Altissia when Niflheim attacked. I-” he hesitated, looking for a reasonable explanation for his injuries. “My weapon backfired.”

“Damn,” she said again. “Did, uh, did Mister A. make it out okay?”

“He did, thank you for asking."

“Hey, more good news! I’m actually super glad to hear that, you guys were always so cute together, I’d hate to think - ahem.” Lilith caught herself, pushing back into a more professional mode. “So! What brings you here today? Did you hear about my grand re-opening?”

“Honestly,” Ignis replied, “I lost my way to the pharmacy. I'm surprised to see you've set up shop again; has business been good?"

"Just okay,” Lilith admitted. “I guess you can't see, but I had to diversify. I can make things that aren't sexy, you know. Speaking of, though, if I recall correctly you never got your last order from the Garden. Hold on a sec, I should refund you for that."

Ignis waved a hand. "Don't be silly, it's just money. A lot more has been lost than a few dollars."

Lilith hmmed. "Yeah, but I still, I feel bad. I know! Wait here for a sec." 

Ignis cocked his head, listening as Lilith bustled out from behind the counter, trotted over to one of the racks and started pawing through it, the metal hangers screeching across metal bars. She returned and thrust something into Ignis' hands.

"Here. Some of the last stock from Ifrit’s Garden. Not the colour you wanted, but anyone can rock black."

Ignis ran the garment through his fingers. Soft satin and lace. Good quality. It's why he went to Ifrit’s Garden. Ignis wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you," he replied. 

"Nothing to it," said Lilith. "Like I said, it's just good to see someone you know. Good to see people are surviving. And hey, I make all sorts of clothes now, so you'll have more reasons to come back!" Ignis smiled, hoping she was doing the same. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Oh I know you will. Now, out the door, turn left and in half a block you'll be at the drug store. Don't be a stranger. Oh, and tell all your friends I do tailoring and repairs!"

~~[]~~

Ignis didn't tell Gladio about the panties right away. There was probably part of Lilith that expected him to run home and show them off to "Mister A.", to wrap themselves in the knowledge that because they had these little parts of the past everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he thought about it, it felt like dredging up the past. Like pointing out how much better things had been before. The more he thought about it, the more he wished he’d never stumbled into her shop, whatever it was called now. He didn’t want to think about the past. He didn’t want to think about how things _could would should_ have been. He tripped on the steps in front of their apartment, the bag’s from Lilith and the pharmacy almost flying out of his hand. Instead, he dropped his cane and slammed into the front door with a loud thud that rattled his teeth and made him feel foolish. He pounded his fist into the door with frustration. _It’s not her fault,_ he tried to tell himself. _It’s not the door’s fault._ Ignis made it up to their apartment and threw himself on the couch. He needed to start dinner. He didn’t want to. He doesn’t want to risk anything, astrals forbid. His left hand still smarted from where he’d sliced into it yesterday, hence the trip to the drug store. Ignis clenched his fist to hide the pain and tried not to think about it. He stayed there until Gladio got home, announcing his arrival with the thump of heavy boots.

“Hey handsome” said Gladio upon spotting Ignis. He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss him on the cheek. “Prompto’s swinging out with Cor’s patrol. And Iris is going out with friends tonight. We have the place to ourselves.” He ran a hand down Ignis’ ankle, peaking bare from his trousers, and over his stockinged foot.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Ignis replied absently.

“I don’t mind,” Gladio rumbled, running his hand back up to rub his ankle. “You can wear just your boxers and the sock garters. Or like, nothing at all. And maybe the sock garters.” He grinned. It usually would have at least gotten a chuckle out of Ignis, crack open that dour look and lighten the mood. Instead Ignis said nothing, continuing to stare. Gladio egged him on. “Come on, what do you feel like?” he leaned in, nuzzing Ignis’ cheek. “Some coffee, sir? A glass of wine to help you unwind?”

“I’m not in the mood,” said Ignis, swinging his legs off the couch, pushing past Gladio and slamming the door to their bedroom.

Some days, he just didn’t want to talk about _it_. His condition. His _disability_ as it was called. Of learning every day how much had been taken from him, how much had indeed been sacrificed. He stuffed the underwear still in the plastic bag in the bottom of his drawer. Gladio made spaghetti for dinner, kissed Ignis’ injured hand afterward, and didn’t ask about it.

~~[]~~

But there was no way that little bag was going to leave the back of Ignis' mind.

He missed it, he really did. Lestallum was hot, stuffy, and cramped. He missed time alone with Gladio, not stealing time in the shower, or muffling themselves in the quiet hours. It was hard to call it nighttime, really, when the night was endless as it was. He missed being truly alone together, free to do as they wished. It wasn’t too long before Ignis brought the bag out again, hiding behind the noise of the shower as Gladio scrubbed off the sweat of another long day.

He sat on the edge of the bed fingering a large scar on his shoulder, one of many licking their way up his arm to match the burn over his eye. He tried to picture what he looked like. Healthy, at least. And he never really thought of black as his best colour, but Lilith knew what she was talking about. He sat there for a long time, trying to think, trying to imagine, but he just couldn't quite form the picture in his head. He sat there for long enough that Gladio finished his shower. He emerged into the bedroom, letting out a pleased gasp when he saw Ignis on the bed. 

"Hey there. I saw our old friend passing out business cards on the street yesterday, didn't know you'd already paid her a visit."

Ignis drew his knees up to his chest, trying to hide himself and the lingerie.

"I stumbled across it quite by accident, I'm afraid."

"You're afraid?" 

"Yes I … I don't know if I'm ready, Gladio."

Ignis felt the bed dip as Gladio settled beside him.

“What’s stopping you?” he asked.

“I -” Ignis touched the scar again without thinking about it, “I must look terrible.”

"Iggy, you could be wearing your shitty old workout boxers and I would still think you looked like a god. But it's never been about how they made you look good. Do they still make you feel good?"

Ignis thought about it for a moment, then nodded. His hand still lingered on the scar. Gladio reached out gently to take it in his own.

"You need to see yourself," said Gladio, taking Ignis' hands in his own warm, calloused fingers. He guided Ignis' hands to his hips. "You're not really looking. Look at yourself."

And Ignis did, running his fingers over the fine material, the raised threads of the lace, now clearer to his fingertips than they would have been before, the subtle dips and swells where the fabric hugged the contours of his body. The material shifted, satin soft against the sensitive parts of Ignis' body and he shivered, anticipation sparking in his gut, the sensation remembered by his body awaking and speaking to his mind.

“I’ll let you think about it,” said Gladio. “You let me know when you’re ready.” Ignis heard him take a step, then pause. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. Ignis nodded, and Gladio pressed his lips to the corner of Ignis’ mouth. “Let me know, okay?” he murmured, shutting the door behind him.

There were things Gladio liked Ignis to do, things he wanted from him. But there were things Ignis wanted, too. Ignis liked to be free. He liked to kick back, have a load taken off his mind. He liked dropping the stuffy, everyday trappings of his job and have someone wait on him for once.  
He liked watching the look of hunger in Gladio’s eyes at what he could see and not touch.

Gladio was a down to earth man. He liked it when Ignis bossed him around a little, the simple pleasure of seeing someone he loved happy, and he liked Ignis’ feet.

If they wanted to play, they had to give and take. Eventually it became like ritual, and there became no one without the other.

Ignis thought about it, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Gladio had smelled heavenly from his shower. And he hadn’t gotten fully dressed, which probably meant they would be alone for a while. He should just take everything off, go out there and invite Gladio back to the bed.

Ignis rose, picked up his pants, hesitated, then slowly folded them and placed them back on the bed. He padded out of their bedroom on stockinged feet, listening for Gladio.

“Here babe,” Gladio called from the direction of his chair. Ignis heard the ruffle of paper as Gladio shifted - he had probably settled down to read before dinner.

“There is another thing,” Ignis admitted. “I can’t see you either.” That was part of the fun of it; Gladio putting on a show for Ignis, Ignis pretending not to notice, or care, even as he grew uncomfortably tight in his underpants. Ignis usually wouldn’t touch him until Gladio had earned it. Ignis was hesitant to test the foundations of what they had built, to find out whether this, too, had become one more piece of Ignis’ life taken from him along with his sight. 

“I dunno,” said Gladio. “Maybe some people would say it’s against the rules, but fuck it,” he shrugged, “there’s only us,right? We make the rules. You can still see me,” said Gladio. “You just, see differently now.” He took Ignis hand in his own, drawing it towards himself. “Look at me. You can look at me. I’ll - I promise I’ll be good.”

Ignis touched him, ever so hesitantly, caressing the top of Gladio’s toned thigh with the back of his fingers, brushing the tips of his fingers through the course hair in the V of his hips, and finally, feather light, over his cock. Gladio’s breath hitched. Ignis knew every inch of that body by touch, how it felt under his hands, his mouth, how it moved inside of him as well as he knew the sight of it. Gladio just needed to remind him a little bit.

Ignis licked his lips.

"The only thing you will say is 'Yes sir.' Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I need to relax. Think you can do something about that?"

"Yes sir."

“I thought so.” Ignis settled onto the couch, relaxing into the old, soft cushions. “There is wine open in the fridge. And oranges -” Ignis hesitated. It had been four months since they’d seen the sun, who knows when they would have oranges again? Even the ones they had were small and dry, but they wouldn’t last forever. “Oranges as well,” he finished. “Peel one. Separate it. Hopefully there aren’t too many seeds.”

Gladio got the wine first, a sweet white vintage, touching Ignis’ hand with the cool glass so he could take it without fumbling or fuss. While Ignis wet his tongue he fetched an orange and a pair of bowls, setting them on the coffee table atop a folded towel. He kneeled by the couch, bum resting on his heels while he peeled the orange. Ignis caught the scent of the fruit and licked his lips, just as Gladio had intended. Ignis stretched, crossed his legs, and held out a hand into which Gladio placed the first segment of the orange. He nibbled it while Gladio peeled the rest, looking thoughtful. Gladio wondered if he was going to ask him to read to him while he ate. Instead he waited patiently until Gladio was done, then stuck out his foot.

Ignis’ feet were slim and bony like his hands; he himself didn’t think they were particularly attractive, but Gladio thought of them as strong and sensual, like the rest of the man. Ignis stretched his leg out, but rather reaching for Gladio’s clothed cock he tapped him lightly, playfully on the chin and grinned. 

“I’ve been up on my feet all day,” he said, an exaggerated whine in his voice. “They hurt.” Gladio took Ignis’ foot in hand obediently, working the muscles along his arch in soft circles. At one point they might have played this game with Ignis in fine stockings, or even sheer tights, but all he had right now were a few worn pairs of socks, so he made do. Ignis hummed appreciatively "Your hands are nice and warm," he murmured. "I'd rather like to feel them." 

"Yes sir," Gladio replied, trying to hide his excitement. He stripped Ignis feet bare, garters and all.

As Gladio worked so did Ignis, trailing his foot along the inside of Gladio's bare thigh, catching on the edge of his boxer-briefs. Gladio tried to hide the subtle spread of his legs, shuffling them quietly against the carpet. But it wasn't enough to get past Ignis, it seemed.

"Oh eager are we?" 

Gladio said nothing.

"Answer me," Ignis replied, pressing in with his foot so hard it almost hurt. Gladio gasped in surprise, blood rushing to his cock. He replied by pushing back, showing him just how eager he was indeed. 

“Incorrigible,” Ignis grumbled. He lessened the pressure but kept his foot in place. “I know how much you enjoy this. What more would you do, hm?” He took a sip of his wine, making a show of thinking about it. Gladio paused to offer him another slice of orange, which Ignis accepted. He kept the pressure on Gladio’s cock, eating wordlessly, licking the juice from his fingers. Gladio swallowed.

“I suppose you would be hungry, too,” Ignis mused. “What could I do about that, huh? Would you eat from this bowl on you hands and knees, like a dog? Is that how desperate you are for my affection, hm?” Ignis leaned forward, reached out, hesitated, then touched Gladio’s cheek. He traced his fingers along the stoic set of his jaw, running his thumb across Gladio’s lips, parted ever so slightly with his desire. Ignis smiled.

“I see you’re being good, though.” he reached over, plucked an orange slice from the plate, and leaned back on the couch. “Keep being a good boy and come here.”

Gladio obliged, leaning up, almost over Ignis, who offered the orange for Gladio to take between his teeth. He grinned, caressing Gladio’s growing erection while he ate, lips brushing Ignis’ fingers as he took each sweet bite.

“Good,” Ignis cooed, “now clean up after yourself.” Gladio didn’t need to be asked twice, sucking Ignis’ fingers eagerly into his mouth, lapping up the juice from the orange with an eager, gentle tongue. Ignis continued to play with his cock and Gladio inadvertently groaned. 

“Oh?” said Ignis. “Still hungry are we?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well then,” said Ignis, leaning back into the couch, “you’re lucky I’ve got just the thing for you.” He tugged at the hem of his new panties, exposing his cock to the air. He squeezed Gladio between the soles of his feet, giving him some encouragement. Gladio didn't need to be asked twice, settling his arms on the couch and opening his mouth obediently. Ignis' fingertips skimmed once more across his lips. "To me," he ordered, tugging Gladio by the hair. Ignis settled comfortably into the cushions, guiding Gladio's mouth to his burgeoning erection. "Take your time." 

Gladio took the invitation to nuzzle at the base of Ignis' cock, breathing in the scent of him, getting a feel for the fine lace of the lingerie. They were going to ruin it, he decided. Not today, but one day soon he vowed Ignis would scream as he stained it. For now, Gladio sucked him down eagerly, burying himself in the taste of Ignis, sliding his dick across his tongue and feeling him grow to full hardness inside his mouth. Ignis was salt and soap and warm, smooth flesh; he was the trail of fingers across Gladio's cheeks, tracing the stretch of his mouth around his cock. Ignis pulled back an inch, feeling himself slide in and out of the slick warmth of Gladio's mouth.

"Perfect," he purred, rewarding Gladio with the pressure of his feet against his cock, egging him on. Gladio sucked with enthusiasm, pulling back to worship the head of Ignis’ cock before going deeper, just a little bit deeper every time, savouring the weight in his mouth, the stretch as Ignis bumped the back of his throat. Ignis moaned with delight, draining the last of the wine as he thrust into Gladio’s mouth. “So good.” To Gladio’s delight he grinned, tossing his head back into the couch, thrusting in deep. “You feel - hah” Ignis chuckled, “- you look amazing Gladio.” He tugged at the waistband of Gladio’s boxers. “Why are you still wearing these, hm? Let me see you better.”

The boxers disappeared. Ignis’ feet were maybe a little cold compared to the hot, flushed heat of Gladio’s erection, but they warmed up quick enough.

“Look at you,” breathed Iginis, “mouth all stretched over my cock.” His hand tightened in Gladio’s hair. “You’re practically gagging on it, because you’ll do anything I ask; we all know,” he stroked Gladio, "the filthy things you'll do to get what you want."

Filthy? A little bit. If it was filthy Ignis wanted, Gladio could oblige. He moaned around Ignis dick like he was starving for it, taking a deep breath and swallowing Ignis as far as he could so his eyes watered and the drool leaked out of his mouth, grateful that Ignis had the sense to hold the hair out of his face. Ignis began to lose it, panting heavily, thighs shaking, thrusting into Gladio with his need.

"So good," he panted again. "So good, Gladio, I don't - I don't think I'm going to make -"

 _Come for me,_ thought Gladio, flattening his tongue along the shaft of Ignis' cock and redoubling his efforts. Ignis climaxed with a shout, head thrown back, fingers twisting almost painfully in Gladio's hair. Gladio sucked down every last drop, pulling off Ignis with a lewd, wet pop before pulling the panties back in place. Ignis panted, stroking the back of Gladio's hair to keep him grounded while he came of that orgasmic high.

"Would you like to come up on the couch while you get your reward?" Gladio shook his head. "Oh?" said Ignis. "You want me to keep my hands where they are, then?"

Gladio nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Such a beautiful boy. Let me take a look at you first."

Ignis touched him again, looking at him again with his fingertips. This time they were more sure, more bold. Gladio was reminded of the first time they made love, Ignis finally given permission to really drink in the sight of Gladio's body, to stare as his heart had so long desired. He trailed his hands from Gladio's jaw, down his neck and over the soft swell of his chest, lingering down his sides and the gentle bow of his back, and finally over the jut of his hips to the impressive swell of Gladio's cock.

"Exquisite," Ignis murmured. "As always." 

Those clever feet made short work of Gladio's burning desire, one foot rubbing his cock into his stomach while the other massaged his perineum. Gladio lay his head in Ignis' lap, Ignis' hands stroking his hair, occasionally drifting down to play with the pert dark nub of one nipple. Gladio panted and groaned, rocking his hips in time to Ignis' work. 

"Do you want to come?" Asked Ignis, and when Gladio nodded he smiled. "Then go ahead and do that for me, be so good again for me, love."

Gladio obeyed, spilling all over Ignis and himself, riding high on the adoration of the man he loved. Ignis continued to stroke his hair, soothing Gladio while he caught his breath.

"Here," he said finally, tugging the towel from underneath the bowl with the orange slices. Gladio wiped Ignis off, then himself. The he dragged himself up onto the couch, pushing Ignis back into the cushions. 

"What are you doing?" Ignis laughed. Gladio didn't let up, not stopping, crawling forward until Ignis was laying down and he cuddled up into his side, practically on top of the poor man. "Gladio we're not-" Ignis couldn't stop laughing. "Okay I guess we're done." He wrapped his arms around Gladio's back and nuzzled his cheek.

"Maybe give me another orange slice?"

"Mm," Gladio replied, reaching over for the treat. Ignis took it from him and nibbled while Gladio crushed him into the couch affectionately. The smell of the orange lent an oddly exciting, almost hedonistic contrast to the smell of sweat and sex. Ignis rather liked it.

“Feeling a little more yourself?” asked Gladio. Ignis hummed, chewing on his orange.

“Maybe more … moving on to a new me?”

“Can I come with?” asked Gladio. Ignis hugged his arm, cozying into Glado’s chest. 

“I’d have it no other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, almost 4k colour me surprised. Comments and criticism welcome as always, especially as I have never written about any of these subjects before. Thanks to Jayy for lending some fun google searches to my repertoire.


End file.
